Siriusly Sexy
by em38
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius and Lily’s best friend Em are in Hogsmeade when they get stuck in the Three Broomsticks—courtesy of a snowstorm. There are only two rooms and Lily’s sleeping with James. Sirius/OC. What happens? Please Read/Review! Rated T to be safe.


Summary: Lily, James, Sirius and Lily's best friend Em are in Hogsmeade when they get stuck in the Three Broomsticks—courtesy of a snowstorm. There are only two rooms and Lily's sleeping with James. Sirius/OC. What happens? Please Read/Review! Rated T to be safe.

A/N: This is actually something my best friend Alice wrote for me–and I edited/added to it. We came up with the idea after reading a scene from _Scribblings of A Redhead and a Quidditch Captain_ and wondering where, besides the head dorms, you have sex at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade of course! And broom closets, and empty classrooms… No actual sex in this story however—it's sometimes mentioned, though. Anyway, I'm posting this for my friend (and because I like it) so please read/review to let me know what you think. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter-ish belongs to the one and only JK Rowling!

Siriusly Sexy

Lily sighed, "Seriously, James." James chuckled and said "Why does everyone think of Sirius when I say sex?" (this is from aforementioned fanfic) At that moment Sirius walked in. "What about me?" he asked. James laughed and explained the situation to Sirius. Sirius laughed along with James and Lily rolled her eyes. Although she loved James, he could be so immature. She walked out the Head's dorm to find Em, her best friend.

Em sympathized with Lily, but she thought it was funny too. Em said, "I mean, come on. That was pretty brilliant of James." She grinned; "So…did he propose yet?" Lily struggled for words. "Uh…n-no," she stuttered. Em grinned. Lily's embarrassment turned to mock anger. "So, who's proposed to you lately?" Em turned red and turned away to hide her face. She hadn't told even her best friend, Lily, about her secret love. She knew it was hopeless anyway. He would never feel the same way towards her.

But Lily was persistent in prying. Em finally gave in. "Fine. I like Sirius. OK? So leave me alone." She turned to walk away. Lily put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, have you told him?" Em, paused, not facing Lily, and shook her head. She then left Lily in her wake.

…

Sirius glanced outside. It was snowing—a perfect day for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. He met James, Lily, and Em outside. They sat down and took a long draught of butterbeer. Then Sirius proposed a toast; "To the perfect couple; Lily and James." Lily blushed, but raised her glass. James laughed loudly at her embarrassment. Then, a devilish smile crossed Lily's face; she proposed another toast, "To the people who cherish secret loves within them."

Sirius felt extremely self conscious. Ever since he had been introduced to Lily's best friend, in 1st year, he had been smitten—although that hadn't stopped him from dating other girls. He glanced at Em, who was also looking self-conscious. Sirius' spirits fell. She was probably in love with someone else. He knew love was hopeless.

…

The snow piled up so high that the two marauders and their 'objects of interest' were stuck inside the Three Broomsticks. Lily gestured to Madame Rosmerta's part-time waitress—Alice. Alice came over and Lily asked, "Could we have two rooms?" They wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts because the snow blocked their way. (When they had tried to melt the snow outside, they couldn't because Alice had magicked the snow).

Em smiled. "It will be like a sleepover!" She said to Lily. Lily raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" She slipped her hand into James'. "I wanna sleep with James." James smiled. Em slowly processed this and she SLOWLY realized that she would have to sleep with Sirius. "NO!" she protested, "James, surely you can't agree." James merely shook his head. "Sorry Em. I love Lily…and, well, broom closets are really uncomfortable." Em tried her last resort; "Sirius, you can't agree with this!"

Sirius looked mildly embarrassed as he answered "I think we should allow Lily and James some alone time. Em turned to Alice, "Then can I have another room." Alice quickly answered, "We're all full. We had some, um, wizards from, er, Australia! Yeah, Australia, recently book in and they filled all the rooms with their, er, sneakoscopes!" Em glared at Alice. She had no choice; "FINE!" she yelled…before stomping off to the room.

…

Back in the bedroom, Em and Sirius were arguing. "Sirius! You sleep on the floor! I don't want to sleep _with_ you but I'm not sleeping on the floor." There was only one small, twin bed and the only things that could be conjured, at least in that room, were extra blankets. Sirius protested "But then I'll be uncomfortable. It's either we both sleep in the bed, or you sleep on the floor." (He learned his manners from his mother). Em glared. "FINE! But if you touch me, you're dead."

She clambered into bed with a tight tank top and shorts, looking sexy. Sirius tried not to stare. He took off his shirt and pants and was left with his boxers—showing off nicely toned muscles from hours of Quidditch practice. He then awkwardly climbed into bed next to Em—trying not to touch her, in case it offended her. They both did their best to ignore each other's presence.

…

Em spent a sleepless night trying to ignore the sense of comfort she got from Sirius' body next to hers. In the early hours of the morning, she finally drifted into a fitful sleep. When she woke to the sun rising through the window, she saw Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She tried to pretend she was asleep, but he knew she was awake. "You know, Em. I've always loved you. It's okay if you like someone else. I won't force you into anything. I just wanted to tell you in case I die after school, fighting Voldemort." Em gasped in disbelief. "Really?" she gaped, open-mouthed. As she processed what he had said, tears stung her eyes—"I don't want you to die fighting Voldemort, Sirius. I…I really like you." She paused and bit her lip.

"Well, no. I love you." Sirius smiled at the window, still facing away from her. "Sirius, please don't die" whispered Em, hugging him. Sirius slowly turned around and enveloped her in a hug, pulling her against him. "Don't worry, love. I won't die for anyone but you." Em smiled and lifted tearstained eyes to meet his. Sirius suddenly smirked at Em; "If you love me, what do you think you were doing? You wasted that whole night!" Em didn't know what to say; "Um, well…" Sirius grinned. "It's okay." They smiled at each other and then Sirius leaned in towards her and cradled her face, giving her a soft kiss, before pulling away to judge her reaction. Em stared dreamily at Sirius and then pulled him back into another, more passionate kiss. He responded warmly and pulled her back onto the bed, on top of him. Sirius had just groaned in pleasure when Lily burst in: "Em! Guess what! The snow melted!" She then saw the couple making out. "Oops."

Sirius and Em flinched and leaped away from each other, blushing. Lily stared amusedly at the two of them. Sirius, wearing only his boxers as pajamas, was looking anywhere but at Lily and kept fidgeting. Em, who also refused to look Lily in the eye, kept glancing at Sirius and back at the floor; she seemed to realize that she was wearing only a tank top and shorts and looked even more self conscious. Lily smirked. "Sorry. James and I are leaving in five minutes; if you feel like coming anytime soon, feel free." She left, running off to tell James the latest development in Sirius and Em's relationship. She also needed to collect ten galleons for the bet she had won against him—concerning their best friends' relationship.

Sirius sighed, moving over to grasp Em's hand. "Well, let's go back to school. We can continue tomorrow in the broom closet on the 3rd floor. 1am." Em smiled, grasped his hand, and the two walked back to the school through the snow.

El Fin.

A/N: So? What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing! I love all reviewers! So please do! Although I guess this is kinda pointless for me because it's my friend's story. But either way, for the sake of my bff, please review!


End file.
